Mega Cat 6: Revenge of the Robot Masters
by Mega DMX
Summary: Two mysterious robots awaken Tobias and the ten Robot Masters. When they heard that there creator was arrested, they want revenge, so the two robots send them to kidnap Mega Cat's friends and family. Can Mega Cat and his brothers save them and stop those mysterious robots? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**Author: Well here it is Mega Cat, I want to say thank you all for reading my stories and I want to thanks Dante Watterson for helping me on Mega Cat 6. Well, enough with talking let's get to the story, this Mega Cat 6: Revenge of the Robot Masters.**

_**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**_

**Simian's Fortress**

"That's impossible! You guys can't be my parents! Dr. Simian is my…well sort of parent."

"Tobias, where do you think Simian got your design from." Jackie said

"Oh, well that explains why we look alike…wait there's that girl named Rachel who looks like exactly us, is she my sister."

"Uh duh, she also have the same design as us."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I didn't notice that. So what did Dr. Simian but you guys retrieve me and my team." Tobias asked

"No Tobias, we were not built by Simian, we were actually built by naïve scientist name Dr. Watterson."

"What?!"

"That's right, before Proto Cat was built and Nicole working with Simian, my husband Harold was built to lighten Elmore when a blackout start. Jackie said

"And my wife Jackie was built to darken Elmore when 12 AM strikes." Harold said.

"Once I & Harold were finally fed up with our jobs, we trashed our pods and left. For years, we've been laying low stealing new parts from Barrera Industries in order to get upgrades. Now that we are ready, we come out of the shadows and too came to join in Simian's army but we were too late, Simian was arrested."

"Simian's arrested?" Tobias said with a surprise look on his face. "Mega Cat! I'll have his head for beaten!" Tobias said getting out of his pod.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackie asked

"I'm going over to that Blue dweeb home and give and his family a piece of my mind." Tobias said leaving the room but was blocked by Harold.

"I don't think so Tobias, Nicole just upgrade the security in her home, going there will be a death trap." Jackie explained

"Okay mom, you got a better idea." Tobias said with his arm crossed

"Yes I do, but we can't do it alone." Jackie smiled.

Jackie, Harold and Tobias walked to the next room and sees a room full of Robot Masters inside there capsules. Jackie and Harold waken ten Robot Masters from their sleep.

"Hey you're not Dr. Simian."

"Nope, my name is Harold and this my wife Jackie, we woke you guys up because you all have the most useful and powerful weapons and also your creator has been arrested by Mega Cat."

All ten of them were shocked and angry that their creator was arrested.

"Don't worry, you'll get your revenge, Mega Cat had took someone important to you guys, now it's time we took something from. " Jackie said

"And that is?"

"We take his family away from him?"

"But what about Dr. Simian, we can't just leave her there."

"Hey, who's in charge here me or you?"

"You?"

"That's right now shut up!" Jackie said. "These chips that I'm about to hand over are the coordinates to Watterson's robots and that traitor Jamie." Jackie said giving the chips to the Robot Masters. They all put the chips inside of them and are ready to teleport.

"What about Dr. Watterson, her dumb husband and there annoying daughter."

"You leave them to us, now go!" The Robot Masters teleported out of Simian's fortress and headed to Watterson's bots location.

"Tobias, you know where you going?" Harold asked

"Of course I know where I'm going, I'll call you when I find her." Tobias said teleporting to the robot master's location.

"Excellent, now Harold go get the Watterson's."

"What? Why do I have to...

"Just do it dammit!"

"Okay, okay."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Now, back to business."

_***Penny's POV***_

Penny was standing out of the school watching all the kids getting on the bus and went on a field trip. After the kids left, Penny started to fell bored.

*Sigh* I wonder how Damien is doing, maybe I should call him." Before she contacts him, a light from the sky landed on the ground and revealing a spikey robot standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey, I know you you're…

"Penny I need you come with me."

"And if I refuse."

She launch her attack on her, Penny dodged it and fired her Homing Antlers she quickly destroy them and fired needles at her, Penny blocked most of the needles but some of them stabs right through her shell. Penny struggle to keep on fighting but she went down when she fired more needles.

"This will happen to you if you refuse." She said grabbing her and teleport to the fortress.

_***Molly's POV***_

Molly was spending her day off doing work out at the quarry by lifting heavy boulder.

"996…997…998…999…1000!" Molly dropped the boulder. "Whew, that's enough work out for today time to head home." Molly was about to teleported back to Watterson's lab when she saw a robot that looks like her but her design is built from a different species.

"I see you can lift boulders but let's see you can lift me." She grabbed a dump truck with her mouth and throws it at her, she grabbed the truck and put it down but she got ran over by her charging speed. Molly got back up and gone to her back when she began charging right back at Molly again. Molly covered her eyes, she tries shaking off her but it was no good, she crashes through the construction site causing everything to collapse on them. Molly got out of the rubble and tries contacting Mega Cat but was grabbed by her tail, pin her on the ground and steps on her until she stop squirming.

"Your strong Molly, but I'm stronger." She said wrapped around her with her tail and teleport to the fortress.

_***Teri's POV***_

Teri was walking towards the hospital to do her job when she noticed a humanoid-type robot standing right next to her.

"Hey Teri, what a play a game?" He smiled evilly

"Uh…n-no." Teri said nervously

"Well I do and its call Rock, Paper, Scissors. I'll go first." He throws a blade but she quickly dodge it and tries to make a run for it. He goes after her and throws another blade but he missed, she throws a Jab at him but he catch and throws two blades at her, one is her left arm and the other sliced both her legs.

"Ha scissors beats paper, I win!" He said. He grabbed the fallen robot and head back to the fortress.

_***Bobert's POV***_

Bobert who was built to patrol the street now working at the science center. You see, after the events of Mega Cat, Bobert asked Dr. Watterson to get a reassign and work at the science center because he doesn't trust himself for what he done. Bobert asked Lancer to take over his old job, Lancer said yes and he promise that he'll patrol the streets day and night.

Now on to Bobert, he's at the underground laboratory located at the Science Center gazing on this new massive computer that the scientists had built, but the moment was broken when a robot appeared out of nowhere and struck Bobert with lighting. Bobert shuts down and the robot master took Bobert to Simian's fortress.

_***Damien's POV***_

Damien was watering the plants while listening to Daft Punk in his headphones. Suddenly, he smell smoke that is coming right behind, he took his headphones off and turn around to see a robot that is on fire.

"Hey buddy, the park is closed beat it."

"I'll beat it when you come with me."

"Oh okay, just let me get my..." Damien equipped his buster and fired a swarm of hornets at him, all the swarms surround him trying to sting him but he burned them, Damien equipped his barrier and released them. He quickly burn them and starts throwing fireballs, Damien dodge the fireballs and fired more hornets, he destroy them and start blazing on Damien.

"Feel the burn!" He said continuing blazing on him. When he's done, Damien collapsed on the floor leaving 98% burn all over his body. He got a hold of him and exited out the park.

_***Carrie's POV***_

Carrie just finish her job so she decided to graveyard to get some peace and quiet. While there, Carrie pull out a book and starts reading. She continues reading until she heard a noise, the robot master came out and tries to make an attack but she disappeared, he search the area until he got slash from behind.

"Do you really you could sneak up on me." Carrie said an unemotional tune.

He got back on the air and throws tombstone, she teleports right behind him and slash him again. He turn around and see that Carrie disappear, he switch his normal eye into infrared and located where she's at. He used his ability to force her to be on the ground.

"What?! Impossible, how could you see me?!"

He keeps squeezing her until she pass out. Now that she's out, he took her to Simian's fortress.

_***Jamie's POV**_

Jamie ran through the alley until she was stop by a dead end.

"There's nowhere else to go traitor." Jamie growled until she got an idea.

"There is." Jamie punch through the wall and ran. The robot master went through a hole but got a sucker punch by her _**Rocket Fist**_. When she got out of the alley, another robot master swoop down and grab Jamie.

"Put me down."

"Sorry doll can't do that. I'm taking you to the fortress."

"There is no way I'm going back to that place." Jamie break out of his grip and land on one of the building. She launch both of her fists, he dodge both of her fist and he began blowing Jamie off the building. She crash on the street so hard that she won't be able to move, the robot master from before catches up with her and took her to Simian's fortress along with the flying robot that blew Jamie off.

_***Rachel's POV***_

At Nato's Lab, Darwin drop off Rachel after they went on a date.

"I had a nice time today."

"Yeah me too, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh Darwin are you forgetting something." Darwin got close to Rachel and kissed her lips. After a few minutes of kissing, Darwin took off, Rachel went inside and sees three robots standing right in front of her.

"Hello Rachel."

"Tobias?! What are you doing here and where's Dr. Barrera?"

"He went out and he won't be home in few hours. So in the meantime, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about now leave."

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your…brother."

"What did you just say?"

"That's right, I'm your brother and you are my sister."

"And don't know what kind of games your pulling but I'm…

"It's true sis, I'm mean look at us our design are very alike."

"Just because we look alike doesn't mean were siblings now get out of here."

"No can do sis. I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rachel snaps her finger, blinded the two Robot Masters except for Tobias who was immune to it. Rachel make a run for it and tries to contact Darwin but she got blasted in the back.

"Sorry I have to do that sis but you leave me with no choice." Tobias said caring Rachel.

"Alright you two, we got what we came for let's go."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Simian's Fortress**

"Good work guys, especially you Tobias."

"I didn't want to shoot her but she leaves me with no choice."

"No matter, now I want you ten take these robots and take them to your old sectors."

"Yes mistress!" They teleported while bringing the damage robots with them.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"I see that your mission went well."

"The Watterson family had put up a fight, but there still no match for me."

"Did you leave a note at their home."

"Yes dear."

"Good take them to the holding cells." Harold carried the family to underground prison.

"Tobias, come with me, I need your help something."

"Like what?"

"Oh…you'll see." Jackie said smiling evilly

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue The RM Part 1

_**Chapter 2: Rescue the Robot Masters Part 1**_

**Game Store…**

"For the last time you guys I can't give you a refund."

"Oh come on Larry the game that we bought have some bugs in it you have to give us a refund."

"Look I'm sorry even though I wanted too but I can't."

"Please Larry we save you during robot rebellion."

"And I appreciate for you guys for saving me but I'm still not giving you a refund, if I do then my boss will fire me."

"Grrrr fine! But this isn't over, we'll be back and when we do will bring our dad."

Gumball and Dante had left the game store and headed home.

"This sucks."

"I know after saving his butt multiple times he still won't give us a refund." All the sudden Gumball got a call from Darwin."

"Hey Darwin how's your date with Rachel."

"GUMBALL! RETURN TO WATTERSON'S LABS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Were on our way."

"What's wrong bro?"

"We need to get home now!" Gumball and Dante ran as fast as they could until they reach to the front door. They went inside and sees there home got trash.

"Our home has been violated!"

"Darwin! Darwin!"

"I'm in the lab!" They quickly went lab, Darwin was finishing up reading the note when Gumball and Dante enter the lab.

"Darwin, what happened here?! Where is everybody?!"

"I don't know I just got here, I search the whole place to find them there not here the only thing I found is a note in the lab." Darwin handed over the note Gumball and read it.

"_Dear Mega Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin,_

_We have just kidnap your friends and family and if you don't save them in the next 24 hours then we'll kill them, once you save them and defeated the 10 Robot Masters that you defeated in the past, come to Simian's Fortress and be prepare for your final frontier._

_Sign, the Wilsons._

_P.S. If you're going to fight the 10 robot masters and save your friends, flip the note to the back so you see where they hiding out._

Gumball flipped the paper and analyzed the robot masters hide out.

"Come on guys let's go."

"Wait whose kidnapper is?" Dante asked

"Well surprisingly it's not Dr. Simian, it's someone else. The only name I see on this note is Wilsons, I don't know why but that name sound kind a familiar…but I'll worry about that later right know we got to rescue our friends."

"What place should we go first?"

"The Elmore's Succulent Plant Study."

"I bet I know whose ready the place."

"Well we better get move on and quick before it's too late." Gumball and Dante transform into Mega Cat and Mega-Dan.

"I wish I had a transformation sequence." Darwin said in a sad tune.

"Alright time set the coordinates." Mega Cat got to the monitors and set the coordinates the plant study.

"You guys ready."

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!"

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's Succulent Plant Study**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The brothers rush in the plant study. Dante cut the vines that are blocking there path, they quickly jump on the disappearing blocks until they reach to the next area that has full of spikes, one on the ceiling and one on the floor. Darwin transform into a fishjet so Mega Cat could get on and Mega-Dan equipped a hover board. They carefully fly through the death trap, Mega Cat sees a door that was closed in front of them, and he equipped his buster and blast the door. When they went through the busted door, they were being attack by two giant robot-eating plants.

"Man I hated these things." They avoided the spitting fireballs and fired on the plants. As soon they reach the robot master's sector, Mega Cat got off Darwin and landed right next to Mega-Dan who got off his hover board. They went inside spotted a robot master standing on top of the giant robot-eating plants.

"Hey guys remember me."

"I wish we hadn't, now where's our friend Carmen!"

"He's right behind those doors, defeat me first and then you get your friend back."

"Fine."

"Excellent, okay sweetie it's lunch time!" The giant robot-eating plant roar in hunger and begin to breathe fire on them but luckily they dodge the fire and fired on the plant but only damage it.

"Uh oh you just made him made." The roots came out of the ground and tied them up. The plant is ready to devour the young heroes. Mega-Dan used his Two-Tail blades to cut the roots, he throws a blade and sliced the plant in half, Carmen got of it and cried over the dead the plant. Carmen finish crying stared at Mega-Dan.

"You killed my baby! You'll pay for that Mega-Dan!" Carmen launch all her needles at Mega-Dan, he dodge them but some of her needles got to him, he quickly remove them and jump out of the way when Carmen launch more of her needles.

"Time to die!" Carmen was about to launch more of needles but was blasted by Mega Cat who was broken free, she fell down to the ground in defeat.

"Thanks bro."

"Anytime little brother." Mega-Dan cut the roots that Darwin was tied up. Mega Cat walked up to the fallen robot and copy her _**Needle Launcher.**_

"You're alright Darwin."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Mega Cat blast the door and sees Penny in a capsule whose in critical damage. Mega Cat smashes the glass and get Penny out of there.

"Penny are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…J-just need…some repair t-that's all."

"Hang on tight were taking you the lab." Mega Cat said carried Penny with both arms.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson's Labs **

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan rush to the repair bay and carefully put Penny inside one of those chambers.

"This will help keep her on line in the meantime let's find the others."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's Meteorological Observation Network.**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Darwin switched to fishjet so Mega Cat could ride to the top, Mega-Dan equipped his hover board so he can go to the top too. While flying, Mega Cat just realized there are no balloons floating around this abandoned place. They continue flying until they reach the robot master's sector.

"Hello guys it's been a while."

"Alan. What happen to your balloons Alan, you usually send them to blow us up."

"I decided not to do that because I wanted to try something new."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Alan pull out of his hands from behind.

"Oh wow you got yourself some hands, what are you going to do punch me."

"No…I'm going to do this." Mega Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan felt like someone is lifting them, they turn and see Alan picking them by using his gravitational hands, he throws them right across his sector, Mega Cat got back up and was prepare to blast him but he was picked up and slam him on the ground, Darwin got up and charge right at Alan but was picked and slam his head on the ceiling. Now it's up to Mega-Dan to save his brothers, Mega-Dan stood up and began to run towards him while firing his buster, Alan block the attack and grab him.

"HAHA! Who's the weakling know huh?" Alan laughed

Mega-Dan struggles to pull out his blades but was no good. Mega Cat mange to get his arm up and fired on Alan, now that Mega-Dan is free he throws his blades and destroy his hands.

"NO! My hands!" Mega Cat and Darwin are free from his gravity hold. Mega Cat angrily stared at Alan making him laugh nervously, he was about to escape but Mega Cat equipped his _**Needle Launcher **_and pops Alan. Mega Cat got one Alan's remain and copy his _**Air Balloon**_. They blasted the second door and sees Chozo in a capsule. They break him out and check if he's alright.

"Thanks for saving me guys."

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah, nothing serious." Chozo got on Mega Cat's shoulder and then teleported back home.

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Chozo got of Mega Cat's shoulder. "Chozo Penny is at the repair bay, can you take care of her." Mega Cat asked.

"You can count on me boss."

"Good, alright boys let's move out!"

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**Chozo owned by beesandbats/Jonathanelrod**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue The RM Part 2

_**Chapter 3: Rescue the Robot Master Part 2**_

**Weather Station **

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The brothers rush inside shooting the robots that shots lighting. Next, they avoided the lighting trap that was set up on the ceiling. Then, they slide underneath the electric wall. Finally, they reach to an elevator, Mega Cat press the top floor button as they enter inside. When they reach to they see Bobert in a capsule.

"Bobert! Hang on dude well get you out of there." As they about to rescue him, lighting struck out of nowhere, they look up and spotted a familiar cloud that is approaching to them.

"Guess whose back Mega-dweebs."

"Masami?!"

"The one and only." Masami struck three lightning bolts at them. "I'm gonna get a real _**charge **_out of blowing you away Mega-dweebs." Masami said struck more lightning bolts. The brothers got away from the lighting.

"Oh don't you start." Mega Cat said while firing his buster. Masami dodge his blast and fired another lighting, Mega-Dan and Darwin kept on firing Masami, but she dodge them. While Masami keeps dodging, Mega Cat charged his buster and release it damaging Masami.

"NO! I won't let you guys defeat me again! Not now, not ever!" Masami charge herself and rapidly releasing all the lightning bolts out of her. The brothers scatter trying not to get stuck by lighting.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Masami keeps firing her lighting. The brothers stand their ground, charge there busters and blast Masami into pieces. Mega Cat ran up to her and copy her _**Lighting Beam**_, Mega-Dan breaks the capsule and get Bobert out of there whose is off line.

"Gumball. Is Bobert alright?" Darwin asked

"I don't know, that lighting really mess him up, we better head back home."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat, Darwin, and Mega-Dan rush to the repair bay where Chozo is waiting. They carefully put Bobert inside a chamber that is right next to Penny's chamber.

"Let's hope this chamber fix up Bobert, come on guys." They exited out of the repair bay and teleported to the next robot master's location.

**The Dinosaur Parks**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

They arrived at the dinosaur parks. They quickly run through the park shooting the miniature dinosaurs, fly over the spikey floors and tar pits, shoots some more robot dinosaurs and quickly destroying the dinosaur eggs until they reach to the next area. The next area features a forest where all the snakes, hornets and even more dinosaurs Mega Cat equipped his _**Lighting Beam**_ and cleared the whole area. When the area is clear, they spotted the robot Masters sector, when they enter they see a Tyrannosaurus Rex guarding Molly's capsule.

"Hello Mega Punks."

"Well if it isn't not Tina Rex."

"In the flesh." Tina jumps off and stomp on the ground creating an earthquake but luckily they jump before Tina land on the ground. Mega-Dan charge his buster and fired on her but it bounce off.

"So the new guy what's play huh well okay then." Tina swings her tail and knock Mega-Dan over to Darwin who then they got crash over to the wall leaving Mega Cat.

"I'm going to pound you into the ground tin twerp." Tina said. Tina roared and charges right at him, Mega Cat quickly equipped his _**Lighting Beam**_ and electrocute her while she's charging.

"Not again." That was Tina's last word until collapse on the floor.

Mega Cat helped out Mega-Dan and Darwin getting back on their feet. Mega Cat copied her _**Dino Slam**_ and breaks out of Molly's capsule. Mega Cat check on her and was relief that she's still alive. The Brothers took Molly back home.

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Due to her massive size they struggle caring Molly to repair bay. They try their best by carefully putting Molly into a chamber where Penny and Bobert.

"Keep up the good work guys, only 6 more left." Chozo said in a happy tune

"Just hang on tight mom, dad, and Anais will come as soon as we can"

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Chozo owned by BeesandBats/Jonathanelrod**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue the RM Part 3

_**Chapter 4: Rescue the Robot Masters Part 3**_

**Industrial Processing Plant**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The brothers arrived to plant, they got on one of those conveyer belts and blasted those robots who are throwing knifes. They jump on another conveyer belt until they reach to a sector. Inside the sector, two giant robots with buzz saw ready to cut them down to size. The first robot swing his arm but got stuck on the ground when they got out of the way, Mega-Dan climb up to his shoulder and get in front of his face, The second Robot stop attacking Mega Cat and Darwin and go after Mega-Dan. Mega-Dan jump off as the second robot accidently cut off the robot's head when tries to saw Mega-Dan in half, Mega Cat charged his buster blasted into his causing the robots fell down and exploded. They exited out the sector and preceded on getting to the robot master's sector. Mega Cat and Darwin shoots the robots with scissors on their heads and Mega-Dan sliced the Robodogs that turned into a spikey ball. They finally reach inside to the Robot Master's sector, Mega Cat spotted a humanoid-type robot standing in front of Teri who is trapped inside the capsule.

"Let's _**cut **_to the chase Mega Cat, if you're going to save this sissy, you're going have to defeat me."

"That's fine with us."

Zach throws two _**Iron Blade**_, they dodge the blades and fired on Zach but he quickly jump over there blast and throws more blades, Mega-Dan throws his blade cut through of Zach's blade.

"Looks like it's time to _**Cut **_loose." Zach throws a blade and sliced of the pipe and landed on them…again.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Zach break the capsule, Drag Teri out of her capsule.

"Sorry I can't stay and fight but I got a _**buzz**_ off." Zach laughed making an escape while caring Teri on his shoulder.

"'Help me you guys!"

"Hang on Teri!" Mega Cat struggle to move the pipe but only mange to get his arm out. He equipped his _**Needle Launcher **_and fired straight to his left leg.

"AHHH!" Zach collapse on the ground dropping Teri in front of him. They lift the pipe and throw it across them, Zach was about to throw another blade but he was shot by Mega Cat's needles. Mega Cat lift Teri off the floor only to get hugged by Teri.

"Thank! Thank you! Thank you! I'll never forget this moment!"

"It's our pleasure, now let's take you home but first…

Mega Cat reach down and copy his weapon. Now that he's done they return back home.

**Watterson Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

They ran to the lab and place Teri inside one of the chambers right next to Molly and then teleported to the next Robot Master's location.

**Lava Factory**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

They shoot the lava men that was guarding outside. Inside, the floating platforms that were floating are wrecked so Mega Cat equipped his _**Air Balloon **_and used it for him and his brothers to jump on it. Mega Cat keeps on firing more _**Air Balloon, **_and everybody keeps jumping on it until they reach the Robot Master's sector.

"You know, we could have just fly up here?"

"Dante flying will be the easy way, jumping on these balloons are much more fun than _***flying***_

*Sigh* whatever."

As they enter, Alex was standing in front of Damien's capsule while smoking.

"WHOA! Alex since when you start smoking." Darwin said with a surprise look

"That's none of your business." Said Alex blowing puffs.

"Alex we came to get our friend, release him now or…well you know well do the same thing that we did to your team."

"Fine." Alex said dropping his cigarette on the ground and step on it. "But you have to defeat me first." Alex said ready in position.

"Yeah we were hoping you say that." The brothers fired on Alex. Alex jumps straight to the air and spraying a stream of fire at Mega Cat and his brothers. They quickly dodge the fire and fired Alex making him crash against the wall.

"You're done Alex."

Alex pull himself out of the wall and began raising his arms up in the air. As his arms raise, Mega Cat and the brothers feel something hot under their feet. They got out of the way when a massive lava beam fired from below. Alex did it again but they keep on dodging.

"You guys are really annoying!" Alex raise his arms down and spread his blaze across the sector. But lucky Mega Cat equipped his _**Air Balloon **_jump on it along with Mega-Dan, Darwin switch to fishjet. Mega-Dan got on Darwin and fly towards Alex, Mega-Dan throws his _**Two-Tail Blades**_ slicing off Alex's arms. Mega-Dan and Mega Cat charged there busters and blasted Alex. Mega Cat jump off the balloon and copy his_** Atomic Blaze.**_

Mega Cat rush to Damien's capsule. He open the hatch dragging Damien out of there.

"Oh geez Damien." Mega Cat check his energy core and thankfully his core is on line.

"Let's take him back home quick!"

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Oh my god what happen to him."

"He was burnt but luckily he's alive." Mega Cat said putting Damien inside the chamber.

"Take care of him will yeah."

"Of course you can count on me."

"Thanks Chozo."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Alex Blaze and Zack Cortada owned by me**

**Chozo and Damien Goldbrooke owned by BeesandBats/Jonathanelrod**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue The RM Part 4

_**Chapter 5: Rescue the Robot Master Part 4**_

**The Old Mansion**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

_*Sigh* I really don't want to come back here…but our friend is held captive, I can't let this little fear stopping me from saving her." _Mega Cat thought

They bust through the door, run inside to get to the staircase, running through the hallway ignoring the pictures that have eyes, quickly dodge the robots that had an eye for head's eye beam and charge shot those suckers. They continue shooting those eye headed robots until they to the Robot Master's sector.

"Hey! It's that thing again!"

_(The name is William you in competed fools.)_

"Alright ugly you better release our friend or you going to have to face with _**Kung Fu Mega Cat**_!"

"What?"

William used his psychic ability to pick the heavy boxes. He throws them at them, Mega Cat and Mega-Dan dodge but Darwin wasn't fast enough.

"You okay Darwin." Mega Cat asked

"I'm good." Darwin said getting back on his feet. Mega Cat easily figure out how to defeat William. He search the whole sector while dodging William's attack, he search the whole sector and can't find one spec a dust.

_(Hmph fools do you really think you could use that strategy again…I have the whole place clean up when I arrived.)_

"Darn it. So much for that...I better do this the hard way." Mega Cat starts shooting at William but his pellets bounce off when William equipped his force field.

"What the?

_(Ha…not only I clean this place but I also develop a new ability.)_

They circle around shooting William's force field trying to find a weak point but they couldn't find it. When they stop shooting, William disable his force field and used his _**Force Crisis **_to lift them in the air squeezing the life out of them.

_(Looks like I won and you lost.)_

They try their best to move to their bodies but they have no luck. Mega Cat wish that someone come here and rescue us.

As they being squeeze to death, the sound of a whistle in melody caused William freeze. William look around to see who whistle

_(Who's there? Who ever made that noise show yourself?!)_

William continues looking around until he was shot from behind. William was so focusing on finding the person who whistle that he forgot to put up his force field. William explode dropping the brothers on the ground, they turn around and see…

"Proto Cat!" They said in joy

"It's a good thing I arrived here just in time. You guys are okay." Proto Cat said changing her buster back to her normal arm.

"Yeah were fine. How did you find us?"

"Mom place a tracking devices in all of you…including me…incase if you guys are in trouble."

"Very clever mother." Mega Cat said while copying William's _**Force Crisis**_

"Anyway let's go rescue your friend." Mega Cat blast the glass and carried Carrie out of there.

"Carrie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…sorry I didn't put up much of a fight."

"Don't say that Carrie…you did what you could, come on let's take you home." Said Mega Cat caring Carrie with both hands.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Gumball carefully letting go of Carrie. "I'll help out Chozo keeping an eye on the Robot Masters, you guys rescue the rest of our friends."

"We're already on it."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Good luck guys especially you Gumball."

**The Airport**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

They arrived to the airport and spotted robot birds flying towards them. They quickly equipped there busters and destroy all the birds that are coming at them. Suddenly the Watterson's are being draft by a strong dust of wind. The robot that did that was Adrian and it seems like he got his wings fix.

"Hey it's the crybaby."

"Shut up you jerk." Adrian swoop down and grab Darwin. Darwin equipped his buster and fired on him making Adrian to drop him. Darwin switch to fishjet and land on the ground safely. Adrian came back and start flapping his wings hard creating a _**Dust Tornado.**_ Everybody struggle to hang on, Mega Cat quickly equipped his _**Force Crisis**_ and brings him down to the surface.

"Ahh not again!"

Mega Cat ran up to Adrian. "I'll be taking your powers thank you very much." Mega Cat smiled copying his powers.

"Go ahead and take my powers blue bomber. But it doesn't matter…the Wilsons will enjoy you guys no much how powers you copy.

"Will see about that." Mega Cat pulls his wings off so he won't escape.

Mega-Dan spotted a capsule. He look and was shockingly to see Jamie inside. Mega-Dan broke the glass and carried her out.

"Jamie! Say something! Please!" Jamie slowly open her eyes and sees her beloved boyfriend came to the rescue. Instead of kissing him in the lips, she punch him in the check.

"What took you so long!? I was being cramp up in that stupid capsule for hours! I thought you never show up!"

"But we did right." Mega-Dan smiled

"Yes you did, thanks." Said Jamie smiling a little bit. "Now where's that birdbrain?! I want to show him my killer fists."

"Already taken care my sweets."

"Don't call my sweets."

"Sorry."

"Mega-Dan! Have you freed one of the Robot Masters?!"

"Yeah I did she's safe."

"Alright let's head back to the lab."

"Okay."

"Ready to head home." Jamie nodded her head saying yes.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Simian's Fortress**

Jackie and Tobias have been in the lab for hours, this makes Harold feel bored. Jackie and Tobias had finish what they've been doing and exited out of lab.

"Finally! What the hell have you guys been doing in there?"

"Oh we were just building a new robot right son."

"Yep that's right a new robot."

"What new robot?"

"A robot that will even the odds."

"?"

"Honey I would like you to meet Titan or should I say…our son."

Titan walked out of the lab. He stand in position while he's eyes glow red ready for action.

**Adrian Beeks owned by me**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

_**Chapter 6: Double Trouble**_

**The Beach**

_**BWOO-WIP**_

Darwin transformed into a Fishmarine while Mega-Dan and Proto Cat switch there armor into their scuba gear. Mega Cat got inside of Darwin and they all dive in. While underwater, Sharks and Piranhas are headed this way. They quickly blasted them until they were stop when they see some old naval mines. The carefully swam over it and under it until they reach to an underwater lab.

Mega Cat open the hatch and swim inside. Inside, the Robot Master floated down and revealed himself to be Linus.

"Prepare for trouble Mega Twits."

Suddenly a door that is right behind them open to be another Robot Master.

"Make it double." He said in his scuba gear swim next to the Robot Master

"Linus? Ocho? Well at least we don't have to go to Ocho's hideout."

Darwin spotted Rachel inside the capsule. Darwin began boiling in rage but he kept his cool.

"Racheal has nothing to do with this! So let her go!" Said Darwin who is little bit mad

"You want her fishboy. Come and get her." Darwin growled and charge right at Linus

"Darwin wait!"

Linus began twirling around creating a whirlpool. Darwin got knock back from his whirlpool.

"HAHAHA what a dweeb!" Ocho laughed

"You okay."

"I'm fine but we got to rescue Rachel."

"We will but you need to calm down." Proto Cat said

*Sigh* okay." Darwin said calmly

Ocho start shooting his _**Space Shooter**_. Proto Cat and Darwin dodge it, they equipped their busters and fired on Ocho but they missed. Mega Cat and Mega Dan were about to shoot Ocho but they got hit by Linus's missile.

Proto Cat and Darwin tries to fight back but they got by Ocho's weapon. Then, he floated down a bite and launch himself forward as a living torpedo. Proto Cat and Darwin jumped over him, but Linus blasted them with his missiles.

Mega Cat and Mega-Dan jump back in firing both Linus and Ocho. Ocho got out of the way when Linus starts twirling. Both of them tries swim away but they didn't, they got pull in. Linus grabbed them with his tentacles, he toss them right at their brothers.

"Nice twirling there Linus, now it's my turn to give them a whirl." Ocho began launching himself forward again. Mega Cat got up, quickly equipped his _**Force Crisis**_, and grabbed Ocho.

"Ah…h-hey!" Mega Cat pinned Ocho on the ground so hard making unable to move.

"Big deal, so what you defeated Ocho you still have to beat me." Linus said launching more missiles.

Mega Cat destroy the missiles using his _**Force Crisis**_. Mega Cat switch to _**Lighting Beam**_ and electrocute Linus. Linus has been defeated, so he floated to the top of the sector. Mega Cat copy Ocho's _**Space Shooter**_ and then he jumps up and copy Linus's _**Octo Missile.**_

Darwin quickly rush to Rachel's capsule and breaks her free. Rachel woke up and hug her boyfriend tight.

"You came! Thank you Darwin especially you babies."

"Hey! We're not babies!"

"Come on, let's head back home. Where going to need to be fully charge if we're going to face with the Wilsons." Proto Cat said.

_**BWOO-WIP**_

After they teleported back to Watterson's Labs, a security camera that is connected to Simian's Fortress computer have been watching them.

**Simian Fortress**

"Looks like they defeated the Robot Masters my love." Said Harold while watching the monitors.

"It doesn't matter, the Robot Masters were only distraction. The challenge will begin here when they arrived." Jackie said.

"Tobias! Titan!"

"Yes mom." They said

"Get to your sectors. The children of Dr. Watterson are on their way."

"There coming? Oh boy…I'm going to enjoy frying those dweeps." Said Tobias running to his sector along with his brother Titan.

"You better hurry Watterson's. Your family are waited." Jackie laughed

**Linus owned by Beesandbats/Jonathanelrod**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	7. Chapter 7: Wilson's Fortress here we go!

_**Chapter 7: Wilson's Fortress here we go!**_

**Watterson's Lab**

Back at the lab, Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Mega-Dan, Jamie and Carrie are setting up a plan when they get to Simian's old fortress while Rachel and Darwin are at the repair bay checking on Chozo and the Robot Masters.

*Sigh*

"What's wrong Rachel? Are you feeling okay?"

"No Darwin I'm not okay…Darwin there's something I need to tell you…in fact there something I need to tell everyone. "

"Well okay let's go tell them." Rachel and Darwin along with Chozo left the repair bay and join up with Mega Cat and the others.

"Hey guys, are the Robot Masters okay?"

"There fine…guys there's something I need to say."

"Sure what is it?" Rachel sat down tells everyone what happen when that Robot Master kidnap her.

"What?!" You're telling us that Tobias is your brother!"

"At first I didn't believe it but when I was trapped inside one of those capsule I've been doing some thinking and…I sort of believe him."

"What makes you so sure that he's your brother?"

"Well…when use my Rainbow flash to get away...Tobias seem to be immune to it. When I try to escape Tobias hit me with his beam you what surprises me that it didn't damage me it only knock me out."

"That explain why there isn't no mark on your back. It's like you have the same structure and design as Tobias."

"That's because I am. Now that Tobias is working with The Wilson who knows what kind of damage he'll cause."

"Well were not going to stand here and find out. Chozo, set the coordinates to Simian's Fortress 5."

"You got it Mr. Mega Cat." Chozo went to the monitors setting up the coordinates.

"Wait! Did you organize a plan yet?"

"Yes we bust in, blast the soldiers, save our family, kill Tobias and the Wilsons, and have a victory dance."

"You're serious? That's the plan?"

"Well we've done this with Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown I'm sure that Wilsons will pull the same stunt."

"I got the coordinates Mr. Mega Cat."

"Excellent. Alright guys let's go." As they about to teleport, Jamie stop them along with Rachel and Carrie.

"Not without us."

"Look girls I know you want to come but after what happen…

"Yes we know but were the only Robot Masters that are function and well. The Wilsons and my brother hurt our friends and we want to do something about. Please guys we wanted to help."

"Just say yes or Rachel will pull the _**cute face**_." Carrie said

"Okay okay. You guys can come." The girls hug their boyfriends except for Carrie. Mega Cat is waiting for Carrie to hug.

"Don't get any ideas Gumball."

"Alright Chozo beam us in to the fortress." Proto Cat said to Chozo

"You got it." Chozo hit the buttons and then they got teleported to Simian's old fortress.

**Simian's Fortress**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The Watterson including Jamie, Rachel and Carrie have reach inside the fortress. All the security systems has been activated, turrets began firing but they were destroy by Mega Cat and Darwin's buster.

**Command Center**

Jackie and Harold are watching the monitors seeing Mega Cat and the gang destroying the all the security drones.

"Ah…right on time." Jackie said getting off her seat. "Come dear let's get ourselves ready for our _**guest."**_

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy."

Rainbow Sniper Kats tries to shoot the intruder but they ended up being destroy. More Sniper Kats are headed this way, Rachel blinded the Sniper Kats and proceed on their mission. Before they reach to the sector, heavy soldiers that are holding Gatling guns began shooting our heroes. They took cover behind wall, Carrie switch to stealth mode and sneakily disable the heavy soldiers.

As they enter to the sector, they spotted a familiar creature that Mega Cat, Darwin and Carrie fought…

"Mecha-Dragon! I thought we pull that plug on that son of a…

Mega Cat was cut off when the Mecha-Dragon started breathing fire. Everyone took cover, Jamie and Mega-Dan firing the dragon but it only gave it a minor damage. The dragon breaths more fire surrounded Mega Cat and the others. The dragon roars and breaths fire once again. They quickly dodge it, Rachel used her _**Rainbow Flash**_ and blinded the dragon.

"It's blinded! Now's our chance!" Mega Cat said. Everyone got to the center.

"Together!" Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Darwin, Mega-Dan and Jamie unleash all there powers to destroy the dragon. The Dragon explode when they fired on it.

"Hehe piece of cake." Jamie said

"This was the first sector Jamie, the first sector is always easy. The next sector will be much harder and dangerous. Let's go."

Everyone exited and continue on their journey.

**Tobias's sector**

Tobias and Titan are at their sector waiting for them to show up. Suddenly, Tobias got a called from his mother.

"_Team Mega are headed your way my sons. Get ready."_

"Were always ready." Tobias said finish talking to his mother. Tobias and Titan are equipping there weapons.

"Come and get us Mega-dweeps! We're not afraid to die!"

**Chozo owned by Beesandbats/Jonathanelrods**

**Mega-Dan and Titan Wilson owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelot**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	8. Chapter 8: The Doppelganger

_**Chapter 8: The Doppelganger**_

_***BOOM!***_

When the smoke clears, everyone enter Tobias and Titan's sector.

"Hello everyone…sis."

"Tobias." Rachel said coldly

"Tobias, do us all a favor and stay dead…and who's that?" Mega Cat said pointing at the robot that is standing right beside Tobias.

"Oh how rude of me this is Titan and he's also your brother."

"What!?"

"Yep, not only that Titan is your baby brother but the Wilsons are our parents."

"What!?"

"Boy talk about your Soap Opera."

"The Wilsons…Are my parents? No…that's not true…that's impossible!"

"Search your feeling sis, you know it's true."

"NOOOOOO! NOOO!" Rachel collapsed on the ground and repeatedly pounding her fist. Darwin went up to Rachel and comfort her.

"Ooookay…anyway mom and dad missed you very much, they wanted this family to be whole, join me sis and together we could rule the world with our parents as brother and sister." Tobias said offer her to join.

Rachel stop pounding her fist and look up to her brother. "Come with me sis." Tobias still offering her.

"If you think Rachel will join with you and the Wilsons just because you're his sister you gotta…

"No Mega Cat! He's right…I do want to be part of this family." Rachel said making Tobias to grin.

"But I already have a family and its Darwin and the rest of my friends! So go screw yourself Tobias because I'm not joining with you."

"Fine have it your way sis!" Tobias snapped his fingers and seven Sniper Kats jumps in with some sort of a device at their chests.

"No, no, no Sniper Kats that's not how you introduce yourself." Sniper Kats press the button on their chest and turning them into the opposite version of themselves. The evil copies are spikier, Mega Cat's armor is purple, Carrie is black with her hair raising up, Rachel's color scheme is much darker than the real Rachel, Mega-Dan's armor is powder blue and Proto Cat's helmet has a faceplate and her color scheme is Deep Magenta. Nothing different on Jamie and Darwin they just have razor sharp teeth.

"You've got to be freakin kidding me."

"Oh no we were not kidding you," Dark Mega Cat said, before tackling Mega Cat to the ground, "You've have all this power to conquer this city but couldn't do it because your mommy program you to not harm other people."

Mega Cat didn't respond, choosing to instead knock his opponent into a wall.

Rachel found herself at a stalemate with her opposite.

"You should rethink what you said Rachel and maybe you might live." Dark Rachel smirked

"I've made up my mind you fake."

Mega-Dan found himself smiling against his own opposite because he always wanted an opponent that has the same ability as him.

"Stupid! Weakling! Clown!" Dark Mega-Dan punctuated each word with a punch." You could have been one us but you let your brothers reprogram you."

"You think I would work for Dr. Simian for my entire life." Mega-Dan equipped his buster. "I don't think so."

With that, he dash forward, putting enough force behind his cannon to ram it completely through the robot; after a few seconds of charging, he fired destroying the duplicate, knocking Mega-Dan back and winding him.

"Never doing that again." He muttered.

Proto Cat charge and knock the duplicate to the ground. The duplicate was about to use her buster but was she got blasted by the real Proto Cat.

"Pathetic."

Carrie tackled her duplicate in the ground. "Any last words before I smash your face." Carrie said

"Yes just one…do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know what you're talking?"

"Let me be more specific…do you have a thing with Gumball?!"

"W-what?"

"Come on you've been hanging out with Gumball so many, you must have a crush on him."

"Shut up! I don't love him, I'm just friend that is all."

"Oh really then why are you blushing." The duplicated smirked. Carrie tries to hide her blush but the duplicate flipped her over and was about to punch her but got shot by Mega Cat's buster. Mega Cat toss Dark Mega Cat to Dark Carrie.

"You okay!"

"Yeah I'm good." Carrie said getting up

"What do you say we switch dance partners?" Mega Cat smiled at Carrie, who returned the gesture and then slash Dark Mega Cat's duplicate into pieces. Mega Cat quickly destroyed Dark Carrie with a charge shot.

Soon, the other duplicates were destroyed, Team Mega victorious. They gathered together to Tobias and Titan.

"Uh…uh…gotta go." Tobias and Titan makes a run for it.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" Everyone went after the brothers, they continue on the run until they stop when they see a two different paths.

"Which why did they go?" Jamie asked

"Don't know? Looks like we'll have to split." Proto Cat said. "Okay me, Gumball, Darwin, and Dante will go left. You three will go right."

"Alright let's go!"

"Wait!" Rachel grab Darwin and kissed him on the lips. "Good luck my fishboy, kick my brothers ass!" Rachel smiled

"We will."

"Now can we go?" Carrie said being inpatients

"Yes now we'll go." And so they went on their separate ways. Which every path they took let's hope they find them and stop them before it's too late.

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan and Titan Wilson owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9: Brothers Vs Brothers

_**Chapter 9: Brothers Vs Brothers**_

Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan were stop by a door that is locked. Everyone blast the door and enter in.

"We know you're here, show yourself!" Mega Cat shout out.

"Just a minute…will be riiiiight…there!" Serval Slaughter Bots drop down ready to slay them.

"HAHAHA! You're screwed now! Slaughter Bots…_**slaughter**_ them!" Tobias commanded them. Tobias and Titan left the sector.

"Gumball! Dante! You guys go after Tobias and Titan! We'll handle the Slaughter Bots!"

"We will?" Darwin asked.

"We will." Proto Cat answered.

"Ah great." Darwin muttered.

"Okay, be careful you guys." Mega Cat and Mega-Dan pass all the slaughter bots and exited out of the sector. After chasing around, they finally reach to the sector and caught up with Tobias and Titan.

"No more hiding! No more running! And No more games! Let's finish this once and for all!"

"Alright, alright fine. Okay little bro, this is your first battle, which opponent would you like to choose?" Tobias asked Titan. Titan looked at the two. After a few seconds of deciding, Titan dash and tackle Mega-Dan.

"Good choice. Well Gumball it's just you and me again."

"Likewise."

Mega Cat and Tobias stare each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. As they continue staring, they rush to each other in a full speed. Tobias makes the first, but Mega Cat blocked his punches and kicks for a little while until Mega Cat throws a sucker punch. Tobias tumbled on the ground from a sucker punch.

"That's for Rachel and this…is for me." Mega Cat was about finish him but he got blasted by Tobias's Rainbow Beam.

Mega-Dan struggles to get Titan off, he manage to get him off and dash him but Titan jump over him and fired his _**Rainbow-Blast-Cannon**_. Mega-Dan got shot but luckily he quickly heal himself and throws his Two-Tail Blades. Titan shoots his blades and fired rapidly on Mega-Dan. Mega-Dan dodge and charges right at him and kick him in the face.

"You'll regret that."

"Hey you can talk."

"Of course I can talk you twit! I just don't feel like talking. Now put up your dukes."

Mega-Dan put them, Titan throws some punches but got punch in the face.

Mega Cat equipped his _**Dino Slam **_and slam his fist on the ground creating a rumble. The rumble creates a crack on the ground causing Tobias to fall in. Mega Cat go and check and see if Tobias had fall in but the only thing he saw was a foot to his face. Tobias charge at Mega Cat punching him in the face four times until he uppercut him.

Titan keeps on shooting but missed every shot. Mega-Dan charged, jump up and elbow him.

"For an ultimate robot you sure suck as a fighter."

Titan doesn't like to be insulted. Titan charged his buster in full power. "Taste the Rainbow Mega-twit!" Titan unleash his _**Rainbow-Blast-Cannon **_in full blast. Mega-Dan didn't have time to dodge the blast, the blast made Mega-Dan crash against the wall.

"Dante!" Mega Cat got punch in the face.

"Hey pay attention I'm your opponent remember." Tobias charge right at him again but Mega Cat grab his fist and toss him a side. Mega Cat rush to help his brother. Tobias fired his _**Rainbow beam**_ at his back.

"Like I said I'm your opponent."

Titan walked up to Mega-Dan as he slowly healing himself. "Time to end this." Titan charge his buster ready to finish him off. Mega-Dan grab his buster and hold it tight.

"Hey! Let go of me you twit! If you don't you'll cause my buster to go…

_***BOOM***_

"Dante!"

*Cough* don't worry bro I'm fine but I'm not sure about Titan." That explosion had knock Titan all the way to the wall.

"Titan no."

"You'll be joining with him you scum." Mega Cat launch everything he had. Tobias took every beaten from Mega Cat until he's finally defeated. To make sure he won't come back, he open his hatch and disable him. Mega-Dan pull himself out of the wall and catches up with his brother. He reach with him and give each other a hi-five.

"Nice work bro. Okay if were going after The Wilson we need all the power we could get. So go copy Titan's weapon while I copy Tobias."

"Copy? I can copy Robot Masters powers?"

"Yeah mom put a copy chip into your buster when you're being built."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Oops hehehe I guest forgot hehe."

*Sigh.*

Mega-Dan rush to the fallen Titan and copy _**Rainbow-Blast-Cannon**_ while Mega Cat copy Tobias's _**Rainbow Beam**_.

"Should we go back and help out Proto Cat and Darwin?" Mega-Dan ask Mega Cat

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Right now we need to get to The Wilsons sector and quick."

"Alright let's go." They exited out Tobias and Titan's sector and headed to The Wilsons sector for the final battle.

**Mega-Dan and Titan Wilson owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	10. Chapter 10: Meet The Wilson's

_**Author: This is got to be my longest chapter I've ever did, anyway enjoy the final battle.**_

_**Chapter 10: Meet the Wilsons**_

Every single robots that were trying to stop Mega Cat and Mega-Dan are destroyed. The brothers have reach to the sector, they enter in and sees that Wilsons are here sitting at their throne.

"Greetings Watterson's."

"Now I remember, you're Jackie and Harold."

"Indeed we are child."

"How do you know their names?"

"Years ago when I was cleaning the database I saw DWN-000a and DWN-000b or Jackie and Harold's profile. These two were built by our mother Dr. Watterson."

"Yes, we were built to lighten and darken Elmore until we went rogue."

"Why?"

"You think we would waist our time just lighten and darken up the city for the rest of our life. Hell no! Besides, going rogue is much better than working, don't you agree…Gumball."

"How did you know my name?"

"We've been watching you Gumball. When Mega Cat first appeared on the streets, we want to find out who that was?"

(Flashback of Watterson's Labs) Lexy leaves her home crying. The Wilsons came out of the bush and watch The Watterson's having a party. They soon discover who Mega Cat is.

"After the discovery, we study you."

(Flashback of the Forest of Doom) Gumball was fighting against Leslie, in the background in the bushes Jackie had her hair turn into the color of the bush she was in, watching him fight Leslie, until a deer creature started eating her hair making her run away from the deer.

(Flashback of the Space Station)  
>Jackie in a space suit watching the battle of Ocho &amp; Gumball.<p>

(Flashback of Meteorological Observation Network)  
>Harold watches Mega-Cat &amp; Darwin go through the flammable balloons until he pokes one of them causing it to explode making him retreat, the duo looked at the direction were the pop came from and then shrug.<p>

(Flashback of Simian's Fortress)  
>Harold watching Mega-Cat fight his Brother Mega-Dan.<p>

(Flashback of Simian's 3rd Fortress)  
>Harold &amp; Jackie watching Mega-Dan getting kissed by Jamie.<br>[Record Scratch]  
>"Wait you two were watching me kissing Jamie! Not cool!" Dante yelled in anger &amp; embarrassment.<p>

(Flashback of Outside of Simian's Fortress)  
>Jackie &amp; Harold in disguises watch Mega-Dan telling the cops that he reprogram Jamie.<p>

(All flashbacks end)

Jackie & Harold chuckles. "So you all see we were there watching all your moves and battles, when Simian got arrested we decided to take over, we rebuilt the Robot Masters, created evil copies of you and a new son to replace our daughter who has betrayed us!" Jackie says. "I decided to steal my light energy back from the hooligans wasting it!" Harold said in an anger tone "I took the Darkness away from the night!" They started summoning there powers and speak in unison "And you two will be the first ones to help us test our powers!" They said jumping out of their throne.

Harold press a button on his chair. The doors on the floor opens bringing the Wilson Machine #1. They got inside and used their powers to activate their machine. The orbs began circling around the machine and released them knocking Mega Cat and Mega-Dan back a little bit. Mega Cat equipped his _**Rainbow Beam **_and Mega-Dan equipped his _**Rainbow-Blast-Cannon **_and fired on the machine, it only damage it. The machine fired four orbs that home in on the brothers but luckily they avoided the orbs.

"Impressive…but let's see you can avoid this!"

Two orbs that the machine fire, one is black and one is white. The black orb formed into Penny and the white orb formed into Teri. Teri throws a Jab and Penny fires her Homing Antlers. The brothers dodge their attack, as soon they dodge the two robot masters vanished. The machine shoot a yellow orb and hit on the ground creating an electric floor. They jump when the electricity on the floor disappear, they fired on the machine damaging some more. The machine shoot out two orbs, the black orb formed Banana Joe and the white orb formed Leslie, Leslie put up his shield and released his petals at them right after he vanished. Banana Joe took of his peel and ride it but Mega Cat and Mega-Dan jump over the petals and Joe riding his peel until he disappeared.

"Grrr! Just die already!" More orbs circling around scatter around the sector. They couldn't avoided the orbs so they got hit. The machine fired a black and white orb, white orb formed into Sarah and the black orb formed into Rob. Sarah took a deep breath blow a steam of ice and Rob fired his eye beam, they jump and duck over their attack until they disappear. The brothers shoots the machine, the machine is started to smoke.

"We're damaging it! Just a few more hits!" The machine fired the orbs into the air, the brothers got out of the way when the orbs crashes on the ground. Two orbs that were fired formed into the Robot Masters, the black orb formed into Ora and the white orb formed into Vladmira. Vladmira screech creating a sonic crusher and Ora throws a Ninja Star but thankfully they manage to dodge it. Vladmira flies up to the air and swoop down while Ora slide, they jump to the side right after they disappeared. They continue shooting the machine, the smoke is starting to get darker.

A red orb creating a homing fireball, as the fire orb got near to them, they slide underneath as the fireball hit the floor. Next, a blue orb drop on the ground freezing the floor, they trip and land on the floor. Mega Cat equipped his _**Dino Slam**_ and smash the ice floor. Once the ice clear, two orbs were launch, the black orb formed into Victor Stone and the white orb formed into Sussie. Victor fired his power stone while Sussie spits acid, they jump over it when the robot masters vanish. They keep on firing on it until they finally destroy it, Jackie and Harold escape as the machine exploded.

"Don't think this isn't over. We're only just getting started." Jackie said

Jackie dash and attack Mega Cat, Harold pull out his sword had have a sword fight with Mega-Dan. Jackie swish and slash on Mega Cat but he dodges her blade until he knock her blade out of her hand. Jackie charged forward and threw powerful jabs at him but he only manage to block a few jabs the rest was at his stomach and his sides. Then she kneed him in the head and kicked him back.

Mega-Dan and Harold continue sword fighting. "Not bad, you seem more of an opponent than my evil copy." Said Mega-Dan.

"Thanks you're not too bad for yourself, what the hell was that?!" Harold pointed. Mega-Dan turn to see, Harold was about slash him but Mega-Dan blocked him.

"Did you really think I feel for that stupid stunt?"

"No." Without notice, Harold poke him in the eye.

"AHHH! You ass! Mega-Dan is now mad, Harold shoots a light energy at him when he was about to charge.

Mega Cat equipped his _**Atomic Blaze**_ and tries to burn her but has no effect. He tries _**Lighting Beam**_ but still no effect. Mega Cat started to realize the no matter what weapon he uses it will not damage her or Harold so he have to do this the hard way. Mega Cat equipped his buster and begin firing on Jackie, Jackie dodge and grab her blade, throws it damage his buster.

"AHH! Oh no!"

"Looks like your unarmed. HA!"

Jackie swung out at him but he ducked away. Then, Jackie jump-kick at his head, but Mega Cat dodged it and flung her to the ground. Jackie then kicked his chest and blast him with dark energy.

Mega-Cat landed right next to Mega-Dan. "This is hopeless, will never beat them there to strong." Mega-Dan said in defeat.

"Don't say that bro, remember why are we here?"

"T-to save our family and friends."

"That's right. Now come on let's finish them of…together!"

"Right!" Mega-Dan said. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan got back up.

"This is just sad."

"Agreed. They know they can't beat and yet they still want to fight."

"Well then, let's teach them a lesson." The Watterson's and The Wilson charge to each other until they collide.

**Meanwhile…**

Proto Cat and Darwin have finally defeated all the slaughter bots leaving them with scratches and some oil stain on their armor.

"I think that's all of them. Come on let's catch up with them."

"Right." They exited out of the sector and reach to The Wilson's sector but it's locked. They try blasting it but it didn't do anything.

"How are we supposed to get in there?"

"I believe I can help." Darwin and Proto Cat turn to see Dr. Watterson, Richard, Anais, Rachel, Carrie and Jamie standing right behind them.

"Mrs. Mom!"

"It's a good thing the girls went to that path or we might not escape. Now, let's take a look at this door." Dr. Watterson look at the door and sees a hole that will open the door.

"Here's the lock." Dr. Watterson pull out a key that she got from a Sniper Kat during their escape, put it in and open the door to see Mega-Dan was toss and crash on the floor right in front of Dr. Watterson and the others.

"Dante! Are you alright?! What Happen?!"

"The Wilson's…there…" Mega-Dan pointed out and everyone turned to see Mega Cat fighting Jackie and Harold.

"We got a help him."

"You guys need to distract The Wilsons while I try to repair Gumball. Richard, Anais stay here with Dante."

"Okay." They said

"Alright let's go."

The Wilsons opened fire and Mega Cat dived aside to the energy blast. They both charged towards him, brute shot blade and sword but Mega Cat found a piece metal shard and parried the blow. He only scratch them. Then, he got immediately blast by The Wilson's power sending him flying back to the throne.

The Wilson's stomped forward to deliver the finishing blow but then a fist whooshed over their heads and they whirled round to see Proto Cat, Darwin, Carrie, Rachel, and Jamie come charging toward them.

"Attack!" Proto Cat bellowed.

"Get them!" Rachel yelled.

"We're gonna die!" Darwin screamed.

The Wilson's growled in annoyance and ran towards them.

As they charged, Proto Cat, Darwin and Jamie gave everything they had on them. Jackie and Harold hold hands and created an energy shield around them that blocked. Then, they leapt out through an opening at the top and fired at Darwin and Jamie who quickly rolled out of the way.

Proto Cat start charging her buster and release with a charge shot.

But they flipped over the charge shot. Harold landed in front of Carrie while Jackie landed in front Proto Cat. Jamie pull out one of her fist and began throwing some punches but Jackie parried the blow then knocked her aside. Proto Cat raised her buster and fired but Jackie blocked that too.

Then, in an act of bravery, Darwin pounced onto Jackie's back and grabbed her hair. "Oh wow, her hair is soft as a sheep!"

In disgust, Jackie grabbed Darwin and threw him off, but as he fell, Darwin snatched her _**Rainbow-Blade-Dark**_. "Yoink!"

Proto Cat charged forward to tackle her but Jackie punch her to the ground then grabbed her by the leg, swung her round three times and flung her into Darwin.

Jamie then ran forward and punch her in the back.

Harold kept swing his sword on Carrie but she dodge them. Rachel jump on him and grabbed him by the neck. "Stop this Dad!"

"Sorry sweetie, daddy needs to pound your friends." Harold grab Rachel and toss her at Carrie. Mega-Dan had finished healing himself so he went back to the field. Mega-Dan pull out his blades, he had another sword fight with Harold.

As the Wilson's continuing fighting Proto Cat and her team, Dr. Watterson had already reach to Mega Cat. She begin repairing his buster as fast as she could.

"Mom…I don't think we could beat these guys…there to strong."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I made them that strong."

"It's okay I just wish they had weakness."

"Actually they do. If we can't defeat them…then will have to let them defeat each other."

"What do you mean?"

"There weapons look sharp enough to stab. All we have to do is make them stab each other." Dr. Watterson explained.

"I think I know how." Mega Cat said getting up to join back in the field.

"Wait Gumball I still need to repair your buster!"

"Its fine I don't need it."

Jamie throws more punch but Jackie ducked then knocked Jamie away. Suddenly, Jackie got hit by a piece of metal, she spun round to see Mega Cat. "Hey Jackie, I'm still standing! Let's finish what we started! Come on!" Mega Cat makes a run for it, Jackie went after him.

"Dante! Come on, let's go!" Mega-Dan knock Harold back and join with his brother.

"Hey get back here!" Harold went after them along with his Jackie.

"Hey where are they going?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know but I think they had a plan." Proto Cat answer.

"Should we help?"

"I don't think so…whatever their planning they don't want us to interfere."

Mega Cat and Mega-Dan are on the run, The Wilsons are far behind. But while running, Jackie and Harold shoot out their energy at them but they missed. The brothers reach to the sector where they fought there copies, they closed the door behind as the Wilsons try to open it.

"The door is bolted shut."

"Mega-brats, Mega-brats let us in!" Jackie said blasting the door.

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chin!"

"So what's the plan?"

"We make a stealth approach." Mega Cat look a see some steaming pipes.

"Dante, quick cut the pipes!" Mega-Dan throws his blade cutting the pipe to release the steam. He keeps on doing that until the entire sector had went foggy. The Wilson's manage to bust down the door, they see that the entire sector are cover with steam.

"Bunch of cowards! Come out of their and face your death!"

"Come in and make us you clowns!" Mega Cat said from the distance.

"Oh you are sooo gonna get it." Jackie and Harold rush in right before Harold seal back the door making sure they won't escape. As they went further into the sector, they got separated, Jackie went east and Harold went west.

"You can't hide forever!" Jackie yelled.

"Who said I was hiding?" Mega Cat throws serval metal shards scratches her armor.

"Coward! Come out and fight like a bot!" Mega Cat went back to the smoke. Jackie went after him but she was shot in the Mega-Dan, Mega-Dan make run for it, Jackie pull out her blade and went after him.

Harold continues looking until he heard someone calling him.

"Yo Harold, I'm right here! Come and get me!" Mega Cat make a run for it, Harold pull out is sword and went after him.

Mega Cat and Mega-Dan reach to the center of the sector. "Where's Harold?" Mega Cat asked.

"On his way. Jackie?"

"Same. All right on the count of three will jump."

"Time to say goodnight Watterson's!" Jackie said still running.

"3…2…1 JUMP!" They jump out of the way when Jackie and Harold accidently ran each other and thrust their blade and sword on each other's chest.

"UGH…what the…

Mega Cat seal all the pipes and Mega-Dan open the door letting the steam out. When all the steam cleared, Mega Cat and Mega-Dan saw the Wilsons stab each other right before they collapses on the floor.

"H-Harold."

"Jackie." They held their hands together right before they died. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan stared at the deceased Wilsons when Dr. Watterson and everyone catch up with them.

"Guys are you alright?"

"We're fine. I'm just glad it's over."

Dr. Watterson walked up and look at Wilson's dead bodies. "Poor deluded fools." That was all Dr. Watterson have to say as this chapter end.

**Mega-Dan and Titan Wilson owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue: It's All Over

_**Chapter 11: Epilogue: It's All Over…**_

**Watterson's Labs**

After the battle with Wilson's, they all return home to get patch up and repaired. But they before they do that they had to bring Jackie and Harold's bodies to the lab to melt them down.

"Well thank goodness it's all over, but to make sure if Dr. Simian doesn't repair them I must dispose of them at once."

"Um…Dr. Watterson…may I do the honors."

"Of course. Go ahead."

Rachel got to the monitors to press some buttons. The machine started spraying acid on the Wilsons melting them into goop.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"There's no need for sorry Dr. Watterson, they may be my family but their evil and twisted. You guys are my family…you save me and my team from Dr. Brown and rescue me from those Robot Masters and that I thank you."

"It is our pleasure Rachel."

"Hey Rachel since your still here you want to help us fix our friends." Darwin asked

"Sure, after what you guys did? I will be glad to help." Rachel replied.

Everyone exited out to the lab and headed to the repair bay to fix up Dr. Watterson's Robot Masters.

**Meanwhile…**

Inside Simian's Fortress, a capsule that is labeled "SSN-001" had already start counting down. The Countdown means that Dr. Simian's ultimate project will soon be online.

02:06:03:35

02:06:03:34

02:06:03:33

02:06:03:32

_**And that's the end of Mega Cat 6: Revenge of the Robot Masters, I want to thank Dante Watterson for setting up this chapter and letting his OC in my chapter. Now it's time we head to Mega Cat 7: SSN-001 Awakens, also you can check my profile for my upcoming stories and updates. Anyway take care and have a good day. **___


End file.
